


Dragon's Fire

by AnnaNiteroi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, Letters, Romance, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNiteroi/pseuds/AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Dragon's eggs keep finding its way to Hermione. Luckily she knows someone who can always help her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	1. Spring of 1992

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., Universal Studios, and each country publishing companies. I am not making any profit from writing and posting this fanfiction. The plot and any new character are, however, mine.
> 
> Notes: English is not my first language and this is the first time I'm writing in any language other than Portuguese. As I don't have a Beta, I'm counting on Grammarly to help to catch any errors. I have a general idea of what I want, but the story is not planned

The first time wasn't on purpose. She was only twelve after all. Yet, she couldn't help but smile, lost in memories. 

Ron could be a little obtuse sometimes. Erase that. She knew Ron would always be obtuse. But at the mere young age, new to that incredible magical world, she sensed that it was not smart to send your older brother a two lines letter when asking for help. So she took responsibility for herself.

_ To Mr. Charles Weasley _

_ Being friends with your brother, Ronald, for the last couple of months made me aware of his less than ordinary communication skills. Therefore, when faced with a problem Ron said you were the only one that could help us with, I took it upon myself to write this letter. _

_ As a former student of our dear Hogwarts, you must have encounter Mr. Hagrid, the groundkeeper, sometimes. It seems that the majority of the studenty body does not care to know him, but as you are a dragon tamer - I have so many questions about your chosen career, only they will have to wait for a more propitious time - I feel that may not be the case for you. _

_ You see Mr. Weasley, our dear and huge friend has a deep love for all animals, but especially for firebreathing lizards. And he acquired from not legal means, I must say, an egg. _

_ For a muggleborn, I can not help but find watching the egg crack, well, magical. And still, I see the problem of raising said lizard in a wood cabin. _

_ If there is any way you could help us, I beg you, please, do. Norbert deserves to live free. _

_ Thank you, _

_ Hermione J. Granger _

Hermione wasn't expecting to find the school owl she had used - because anyone could easily recognize Edwiges - waiting for her only two days later. She lost hours in the library trying to find how an owl could fly 1553 miles and back in less than 48 hours. The long trip should have cost the poor animal more than that just to get to Romania. Nevertheless, the answer was not found, she got the first taste of who was Charlie Weasley.

_ Dearest Mine, _

_ You must be a Griffindor. Only a lion would dare call me Charles, or worse, Mr. Weasley. Therefore, despite your lovely name - your parents gave it to you in honor of the beautiful daughter of Helen? - you are now Mine to me.  _

_ It made my day to know that someone found a friend in Rubeus. The half-giant has a golden heart, but you must have realized by now that the British magical community is... a little prejudiced. That's why I left on the first opportunity. And because of the dragons. And... a lot more, to be sincere with you. _

_ What surprised me is that my little brother found a smart friend like you. Anyhow, concerning your fire problem, a couple of friends of mine will be coming to the reserve next weekend. As the responsible adult my mother like to pretend I am, I should recommend you to go to the headmaster, or your head of house and report what you found. They can easily solve it. That is not me. Meet my friends on top of the clock tower at midnight next Friday. They will collect your present and bring it to me. _

_ Feel free to write to me whenever you want, especially if you find any more firebreathing lizards in your way. _

_ Yours, _

_ Charlie _

Neither of them could expect how welcome that offer would become in the next years.


	2. 2. Summer 1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., Universal Studios, and each country publishing companies. I am not making any profit from writing and posting this fanfiction. The plot and any new character are, however, mine.
> 
> Notes: Thank everybody for commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos! You're awesome!

It seemed so easy for her friends to forget that the magical world was, for lack of a better word, magical. However, for Hermione and her analytical mind, every bit of new information would wake a need to understand more.

Was Santa created to explain to muggles why an old man was coming out of a fireplace? Were the fairy godmother actually part of the fey people, or maybe even a demon? The Loch Ness monster was a myth or some kind of magical animal? Perhaps the son of Loki? Could she have a kitsune as a pet? What would it eat? Or was it more like an inari? Was it possible that it would transform into a human? Or better yet, could Hermione became a kitsune herself?

There were so many questions.

And no one to answer.

A whole year in Hogwarts and Hermione had more doubts than ever. You could ask her to explain the third law of thermodynamics and she would do it in simple words. Because in the muggle world, it was easy to find information. There were a lot of public libraries, just to start. In the magical world? Yes, Hogwarts library was huge, but she couldn't take books with her out of the castle. And a restrict section? Who dared to restrict knowledge? God? It was like they lived in the Dark Ages!

So, she'd tried to find her answers with the people that lived in the castle with her. Professor Kettleburn said she would have to wait until her third year to start learning about magical creatures but recommended the book  _ F _ a _ ntastic _ _ beasts and where to find them _ by Newt Scamander. It was one of the first books Hermione had read once she was told about her magical inheritance.

Professor Hagrid loved all creatures and could talk about them all day long. Yet, it looked like he didn't know basic theoretical things, and his sole experience was practical. It was not enough for Hermione.

And Hermione wouldn't even start with the older students. It was like no one wanted to talk about classes outside of classes! Even the Ravenclaw students would laugh at her!

That was why she kept writing to Charlie. At first, she was afraid to bother him, but with each new letter, he would encourage her never to be ashamed of needing to know. And despite Harry and Ron been her first friends, the elder Weasley was the one Hermione knew would always be there for her. No one could blame her if she developed a small crush on the dragon tamer.

For that reason, when her parents asked where she would like to go that year for their vacation, her first instinct was to write a letter.

_ Hello Chase, _

_ I think I like this one better than Chuck. Are you sure Carlo is not an acceptable nickname? Either way, how have you been? Is Saphira still having difficulty in keeping her fire? _

_ I am finally home. It is so good to be with my parents again! Ron probably won't tell you, but the end of the school year was tough, and Professor Quirrell ended up dead. He was helping You-know-who, so I guess his death was not a bad thing, but still. And Professor Dumbledore was keeping the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. Can you imagine creating a stone so powerful? I read in The Greatest Alchemists vol. III that Mr. Flameu began his studies in the 14th century and still, he was the only one ever to achieve the final stage of the stone. _

_ I will write to you later about the genealogy book. I have so many questions! How is it possible to... No. I will be here forever if I start talking about it now, and I do not have much time. _

_ The real reason for this letter is that my parents asked where I wanted to go for our vacation this summer. We usually go to France, because my mother's family lives there. Except, after spending months away at school, mom and dad want to do something different with me. _

_ Would it be possible for us to visit the Sanctuary? Dad always loved dragons, and to see them in real life would be a dream coming true for him. He was so excited when I told him about Norberta! _

_ Until next time, _

_ Hermione J. Granger _

Hermione was grateful she hadn't told her father about her idea because the response she received was the first time Charlie could not help her.

_ My sweet Mine, _

_ Carlo is just too Italian to me. Chase is something I can get used to, but only for you, little lion. _

_ I'm fine now that the last burn in my leg finally healed. Saphira is better too. It is still difficult for her to keep her fire for long periods, but we are working together, and soon she will be able to go back to her eggs. _

_ If someone is capable of creating the next Philosopher's Stone, it is you, Mine. In the meantime, I will be waiting to see what that brilliant mind of yours came up with about dragon's genealogy, but Mine, you can't just say that Quirrell died and was helping Voldemort - you shouldn't be afraid of a name - and don't elaborate! What happened? Are you okay? _

_ Please, tell me that you are kidding, and Dumbledore has not actually kept the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts. The man is brilliant, but sometimes I doubt his sanity. _

_ Mine, you know that I would love to have you here and finally meet you in person. But, I'm sorry, your parents can not come to the Sanctuary. It's not about prejudice. It's dragon magic. You must have observed now how most muggles who know about magic tend to stay away. It is because our magic is too much for them to comprehend. Dragon magic is much worse. Where to find one lonely lizard would not do much damage, for muggles to come to the Sanctuary would lead to a series of unfortunate diseases, and unfortunately, sometimes death. _

_ I'm really sorry. It's kind of general knowledge for us keepers, although I will see if anyone here knows of a book about it for you. _

_ Will you find another place to visit? My elder brother, Bill, is working in Egypt. What do you think about a little sun and mummies? _

_ Yours, _

_ Charlie _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to keep Hermione and Charlie's personalities on the letters. The next chapter will probably take place in Winter 1992. But I didn't start writing it yet, so, if you want, feel free to give funny ideas of where Hermione could find another egg/dragon!  
> I'll participate in the NaNoWriMo this year, however, with another story. I'll do my best to work in Dragon's Fire every spare time though, promise.  
> On another note, does anyone knows from where the name Saphira came from??


	3. 1992/1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own canon events and characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros., Universal Studios, and each country publishing company. I am not making any profit from writing and posting this fanfiction. The plot and any new character are, however, mine.
> 
> Notes: Sorry for the long delay since the last chapter! Thank everybody for commenting, bookmarking, and leaving kudos!

Egypt had indeed been an awesome place. With Charlie's help in mediating her first contact with Bill, her parents were more than happy in getting to know more places that were magical. The eldest Weasley was a refreshing person, so different from the wizards in Britain with his bone earing and long hair. Yet, not even his animated tour inside the pyramids was enough to surpass Hermione’s crush on the younger dragon keeper.

It was her last day in Egypt when Hermione saw the unique texture of a dragon egg buried on the sand. She doubted herself, thinking that her mind and heart were playing with her, because she was accompanied by her parents and Bill, and certainty the Curse-Breaker would recognize the preciosity in front of her.

A couple of minutes later, the eggshell still there, her curiosity would not leave her in peace. Ignoring her parents’ protests, she graciously fell to her knees on the burning sand and began digging. Seeing that she wasn’t mistaken, she doubled her efforts until the egg was finally free.

Bill couldn’t believe that she had found a lonely egg in the middle of the desert. He kept saying that one of the Curse-Breakers should have felt the magical signature of the egg before, but it was as if it didn’t exist before Hermione had touched it. With his promise to safely deliver the egg to his brother, Hermione left one more letter with Bill the night she left Egypt with her parents.

_Chase, you won’t believe it!_

_I found a Dragon’ Egg! It was incredible! It was there as if waiting for me to find it. Your brother, Bill, couldn’t feel its magical signature until I dug it out of the sand, but I knew it was there. And it is so pretty! I can’t compare it with Norberta’s egg. From the dark green color of its scales, as well as its pointed edges, I believe it to be from the Zelenȳ family. Do you think it will hatch? Merlin knows how long it was alone in the desert._

_I will be writing you once I arrive at Hogwarts, don’t worry, I remember my promise to keep an eye on your sister, but rest assured that no one would dare to mess with her with the twins there. You know, sometimes I wish I had an older brother to teach me things and worry about me. Bill looks like an awesome older brother. Would you mind changing places with me?_

_Well, I must be brief as my parents and I must catch our flight in a couple of hours._

_Keep me updated on the egg, will you?_

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_It’s a girl!_

_Mine, you will be so proud of her! The egg you found in Egypt last summer just hatched! It was so unexpected! You know that we had almost given up hope that the egg was viable after so long without any life sign, but there was something telling me to keep taking care of it. I went to the incubator at the end of my shift as I’ve been doing for this past months, and you can’t imagine my surprise when I saw that it had a crack!_

_It happened incredibly fast, and soon our girl were finally with us. I took a couple of pictures of her, but it will take a while until I’m able to develop them for you. Her scales are of the most beautiful green, and her eyes shine with deep intelligence. I know from now that she will be a force of nature._

_As you were the one to find and save her – because I am sure she would not survive alone in the desert for long – the honor of naming her is yours. Choose carefully, Mine._

_Charlie_

* * *

_Sweet Mine,_

_I know that you give all of you to your studies, but I thought that you would be more excited about our she-dragon. Couldn’t you find any name for her? I’m sending the pictures from when she was born, maybe seeing her beauty will help you, but you can answer even without a name, you know?_

_Yours,_

_Charlie_

__

* * *

_Hey Mine,_

_Have I done – or said in this case – something wrong? Why are you not answering my letters? You know that I can’t leave the dragons alone, but my desire is to run to Hogwarts so that you can explain to me why you are ignoring me._

_We already established that you don’t consider me a brother, this title seems to be solely attributed to my oldest brother, but Bill said that you haven’t written to him in a while too. Yes, I did ask him. Again, what happened?_

_Has Ron done something? We both know that he is not the smartest person in the room, he fell on his head too many times as a baby, but I would like to think that you would not blame Bill nor me for his mistakes._

_Anyway, just say something._

_Charlie_

* * *

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_If I don’t get at least a word from you in the next week, be prepared to find an infuriated dragon tamer on your doorsteps._

* * *

_Chase,_

_I was tempted not to answer you just to see you face to face on my door. However, my conscience is heavy with guilt. I cannot say how sorry I am to have left you worrying for so long. I promise that I am fine. At least now I am._

_You see my dear Chase, there was a basilisk at school. A real living huge deadly basilisk. I’m not sure how much your family knows, nor how much they will tell you, but I’m in desperate need to talk about it with someone, and we both know that my parents must stay in the dark._

_The real story is that since the beginning of the school year, Harry has been hearing a voice that no one else could hear. On Halloween night, we – Harry, Ron, and myself – found Mrs. Norris petrified and a message was written in blood on the wall. That was only the first case; however, the next ones consisted of petrified muggleborn students. I was one of them. It happened on the same day our green girl was born, and that is the only reason why I didn’t answer you before._

_Chase, please, don’t think that I’m telling you this because of any reason besides the one telling you the truth. The truth is that the basilisk was controlled by the Heir of Slytherin. He, on the other hand, was some kind of spirit caged inside a diary. However, for him to be able to control the basilisk, he had to possess someone. The one he used was your sister, Ginny._

_Please, Chase, believe me when I say that I could never blame your sister for what happened to me. I don’t. I know that she was a victim, as was I. But I am worried about her. To face what happened alone, the guilt that she is feeling… In the muggle world, we have psychologists, a kind of mind healer that helps people to understand what happened to them and overcome their problems and fears. Do you have anything like this here in the magical world?_

_On happier matters, I am so ecstatic to know that the egg hatched! She is the most perfect creature I’ve ever seen, and nothing would bring me more joy than getting to know her. Maybe someday? I imagine that it is too late now for me to name her, isn’t it? I think I would have chosen Sekhmet if it was still possible. Anyway, tell me more about her!_

_I’ll be writing Bill as soon as I’m at home – I was de-petrified only a few hours ago, and seeing your letters waiting on my bedside brought a guilt smile to my face. As you wrote in one of your letters, I truly see Bill as an older brother that I never had. Unfortunately or not, I could never see you the same way. That is because Bill is coolest than you, of course._

_I hope you will find in your heart to forgive me for my absence,_

_Love,_

_Hermione_


End file.
